thegangtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander
Short Description Xander is a small character in the Continue the Story, not much is known about him. Xander is known to wear cloak called Capei. It is where he gets his rumored power from. Xander has a hairstyle of short sides and back and medium on the top, the top is dyed platinum blond. He is short which makes his cloaks even more awesome. His character has a gliding lizard called Brasher, which can become part of him. He also does not like cooking Personality and Traits Xander is more of a quiet character. He tries to know what he needs to know and more. He is not the most fit or the most smart but average. He often tries to be a smarter than everyone else, and does not do well. He's overall nice and trusting, always willing to minorly help. Abilities The Dare No abilities are mentioned in this story. The Flip Xander can be seen using minor powers of something like echolocation without sound, he can manipulate light to change how he and others look, he can talk to creatures and things with telepathy. His cape allows him to do things like merge with things he is bonded with like Brasher. Besides The Flip Xander has not been seen with powers, as he has not used them. Relationships Koa Xander interacts with Koa to stop "pagonism" coming from Alexis in The Dare. Sara He hung out with Sara during the Zombeh apocalypse and is seen helping her around. Sara texted Xander her location before going into another dimension, Which he joined the rest of the group in. Alexis He hung out with Alexis during the Zombeh apocalypse. Xander helped throw Alexis into the quarantine. Xander also likes Alexis. Ethaniel He goes with Ethaniel to find Dominic when he returns from training with Harambe. Ethaniel also has an intensely serious feelings for him, but Xander is completely oblivious to this. Ethaniel has knocked himself out on top of Xander. Sara and Raquel made Xander open the door to Ethaniel's room to make sure he isn't naked. Quotes ”I wonder what made them become this” (The Flip, page 16) "How does it not ring a bell with anyone else?" (The Flip, page 17) “I think she means the Dorms, we tossed the Zombehs in there for the changing to occur, Nina and Jai are supposed to be managing them but I am 90% sure they might have taken over one of the empty rooms, if you know what I mean.” (The Flip, page 21) “No I think we’re good.” (The Flip, ''page 35) “Hey Jai, can you get me up on a giant screen overlooking the lava pit?” (''The Flip page 36) “Maybe you could connect via airplay mirroring and stream through twitch?” (The Flip page 36) “You think you’re offended? Imagine how enraged Raquel would be if she was here. Noah would've probably had a knife in the stomach. I’m frankly surprised Hana hasn’t stabbed him yet either.” (The Return pg 48) “You mean you’re dead weasel?” (The Return pg 56) “According to our calculations the only way to turn you back is a high dosage of potassium and sodium chloride, commonly found in stomach acid, oh my god get in my mouth.” (The Return pg 59) Trivia * Xander is rumored to be a Sorcerer but it could be just his cloak. * He also has never interacted much but will come out of the shadows when needed. * Xander's character is based around someone like Doctor Strange. * Brasher is from the basis of the dragons of the Eragon series. * Brasher and Xander are basically the same person, if one dies, so does the other, but slower. Category:Characters Category:The Gang